Jingle All The Way
by Exquisiteliltart
Summary: The Mayor has a naughty Secret Santa. Written for phoenix521 for SQ board Christmas fic exchange


_Bzz- bzz bzz…bzz-bzz bzz… bzz bzz bzzzz bz bzzzzz…._

Regina aimlessly flipped through her papers for the tenth time that morning on Christmas Eve. She finally gave up and sat back in frustration. The bright and festively wrapped gift sitting on her desk was buzzing and vibrating to the tune of 'Jingle Bells'. She clicked her pen and re-crossed her legs. It was an odd shape and weight, and the curiosity was killing her, and now stupid 'Jingle Bells' was stuck in her head.

She was going to wait and take the gift from her Secret Santa home to put under the tree, but due to the incessant annoyance she had to open it now. Carefully, she untied the bow and slowly tore away the decorative paper exposing the item. It was a long, thick, red and white striped, candy cane shaped… vibrator. She dropped the item onto the desk when she realized what it was.

"Oh," her cheeks colored as red as the candy cane as she watched it buzz merrily, tittering and shaking over the town expense reports. She noticed a little gift sticker on the hook of the cane and pulled it off to read:_ Cum one, Cum all! Hope you enjoy my 'little helper' ~Santa_

"Who in the hell would buy me a vibrator for a Secret Santa gift?" Regina was truly baffled, and none too happy about this little joke. Her shock turned quickly to anger. She forcefully clicked on her intercom and shouted at her underappreciated secretary, "Find out who my Secret Santa is now!"

"Yes, Madam Mayor. By the way, another gift has arrived for you," Regina's secretary replied softly.

"Send it in," Regina responded, now feeling more curious than ever to see what 'Santa' had given her.

The secretary rushed in and placed the package on the desk, her eyes tracking the still buzzing candy cane until Regina glared at her and she quickly made herself scarce.

This package was a bit larger. She shook it and heard several items rattle around inside. The gift tag was on the outside of the box this time. It said: _Naughty or Nice? ~ Santa_

Regina ripped through the paper pulling open the box quickly. She stuck her hand into the huge amount of annoying tinsel and felt around. First she pulled up a long string of snowball anal beads, and then a twin set of jingle bell nipple clamps where Regina found another message from Santa_: Now Dasher! Now, Dancer! Now, Prancer and Vixen!_ Squeeze out your tension with hot little bells on! ~Santa.

Regina then found several packets of holiday flavored lubricants, and another note from 'Santa': _"Slide into the holiday mood…O cum all ye faithful."_

"Peppermint… Pine… Eggnog…and Nutcracker flavor?" Regina read the labels of the packets of lube with abhorrent disgust. The nipple clamp bells rang merrily as she sorted through the package to find the rest of the gifts. She reached in deeper and pulled out a green and red ornamental set of kegel balls.

"What the hell are these?" Regina read the note, _"Thought your 'tree' could you a little decoration" ~Santa…_ _Vaginal weights__ to strengthen the pelvic floor: a perfect gift for that special someone_…" Regina read the back of the package of the kegel ball description, and dropped it back into the box with a dull thud.

She started seething and worrying. Someone in town was pranking her with obscene gifts, and she couldn't even fathom who would possibly dare to do such a thing. What was 'Santa' trying to tell her?

The mystery remained unsolved; secretary turning up no clues and Regina was too embarrassed to ask any of her constituents for fear she'd have to reveal the nature of the gifts she'd received. Regina had a fair suspicion that Sidney Glass could be the perverted Santa/culprit. All would be revealed soon enough, and Regina was feeling too stressed over Christmas and whether or not she had gotten Henry gifts he would enjoy to dwell on the Sexual Santa gifts anymore.

As Regina gathered up her things to leave for the day she couldn't help but contemplate the box of sex gifts. She was solely curious more than angry. She picked through it once more, turning the candy cane vibrator over in her hands…it clicked back to life, and started vibrating hard to a chirpy and up-tempo vibrated rendition of "Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer."

Regina swallowed and licked her lips, "That is just obscene."

Nonetheless, her breath came faster with the enticement of the forbidden. She sat back in her chair and hiked up her skirt, placing one foot up on the desk. She sighed in relief as her head fell back, and she tensed. She bit her lip as she held the buzzing candy cane and gently probed it between her legs. She drew soft but insistent circles with the tip against herself through two plays of 'Rudolph' and one of 'Jingle bells' before she quaked and came with a sigh of satisfaction.

….

When she arrived home, Regina placed her gifts from 'Santa' out of sight. The house felt incredibly empty. The sound of the doorbell ringing brought her out of her nostalgic reverie. Henry had gone off with Mary Margaret, the nuns and about half of the town for door to door caroling. Regina preferred to spend Christmas Eve alone rather than be caught singing in public. When the doorbell rang she prepared her best smile readying herself to be serenaded by the overly exuberant band of carolers. When the door swung open, she was not greeted by strained harmonies of "Emmanuel." No, the visitor at her step was the last person she expected to see.

"Merry Christmas, Regina. Did you receive your gifts?" Emma smirked playfully, one eyebrow rising in knowing judgment.

"_My_ gifts?" Regina shook her head and took a breath, feeling at once startled and confused. Her Santa simply could not be Emma Swan. Emma and Regina flirted at every opportunity, but such a bold and abrasive move as to send sex gifts for Christmas?

"You're my Secret Santa?" Regina felt shocked and slightly dizzy. She leaned against the doorframe, as Emma took it as invitation pass into the house.

"I got tired of waiting for you to make a move. Christmas seemed appropriate," Emma's voice was overly confident, and as much as Regina wanted to slap her for her candor, she couldn't help but feel aroused by Emma's assertions and the admission that she wanted her. Regina wanted Emma, of course, but she couldn't be brazen…anal beads, for God's sake! Regina snapped to her senses a moment too late, her mouth dry and her voice sounding weak instead of authoritative, "Ms. Swan, those gifts are extremely inappropriate!"

"I'm sorry would you have preferred gold, frankincense and myrrh, your highness?" Emma spun on her heel, and cut Regina off. Regina was taken aback at Emma's sheer audacity, especially when Emma's eyes darkened and she asked, "Have you put your gifts to use yet, Regina?"

Regina stammered. She hated when someone else had the upper hand, especially when that someone was Emma. She looked her over once in attempt to gain back a semblance of control.

A mischievous twinkle shone in Emma's eye, "I've been naughty."

"I should say 'naughty' barely begins to cover what you've done, and dare I ask what you were thinking exactly in giving me _those_ presents?" Regina's tongue darted out to wet her dark red lips.

"I wanted you to relax a little, and I thought the whole town could use a reprieve. Get you into the 'holiday' mood, spread around some…joy, you know?" Emma was smiling broadly as she spoke so flippantly, "We could try out your new toys together. What do you say?"

"I don't think I need any help, Ms. Swan. Now if you would kindly leave the hour is getting very late." Regina's slight stutter betrayed her resolve. The humming of the vibrator and the feelings of loving vibration reared to life in Regina's mind, a strong shudder ran through her now tingling body. She tried to open the door and quickly shoo Emma through it.

Emma wasn't budging. She held her ground and stepped closer when she saw the effect her naughtiness was having on the ever unflappable mayor.

"Well, the thing is…I haven't received any gifts yet, and I got you so many nice toys. I think it's only fitting you give me something I really want." Emma held her ground and stepped closer.

"I don't owe you anything," Regina's mouth was suddenly very dry. The hairs on the back of her neck prickling under Emma's intense gaze. She didn't know why she was fighting this. It would be so easy to give in. Emma was offering herself up on a sex laced platter and all Regina had to do was say 'yes'.

"No… you don't owe me, but this is the Christmas season and the time for…giving," Emma placed her hand on Regina's arm and looked at her pointedly, waiting for her to acquiesce.

Regina sighed warily, her hands trembling slightly, which did not go unnoticed by Emma. Emma's ill-conceived plan was actually working. She let her hand run softly up and down Regina's arm. Regina took a hitching breath and a step back as Emma advanced.

"Show me," Emma stated simply, as Regina's eyes went wide and then something shifted and her pupils darkened with lust.

A silence fell over the two women as they each stared thoughtfully at each other and contemplated their next actions. Regina spoke first. Her lips smacking hotly as she cocked her head and started to speak, "Perhaps we could play with my toys on the bear skin rug by the fire? Tell me, Ms. Swan, do you prefer Eggnog or Peppermint?"

…

The fire gave off the perfect amount of warmth. They had come together in a heated kiss and all bets were off. The tension seemed to seep and grow as they divested each other of clothing sinking to their knees.

The bear skin rug was so soft and white under Regina's bare skin. Clothes and their half-finished drinks littered the floor around them. Regina reclined in Emma's arms. Her lips were sultry and kiss swollen, as Emma stroked her hair and held their heated bodies close in a comforting and sexy embrace.

Regina pressed her face into Emma's neck, inhaling the sweet smell of vanilla and then kissed the column of her throat, taking her time to cover every inch of her cream toned skin. Emma reclined and Regina didn't break trail of kisses, as she moved to cover her body. She took her wrists and held them over Emma's head highlighting her pretty yellow tendrils of hair on the soft fur rug. Emma rubbed her legs together impatiently, thrilled that she was having this moment. Regina had not rejected her strong advance even if her method was unconventional. It had worked.

Regina squeezed and kneaded the blonde's breasts, fascinated by the warm weight and her pink puckered nipples which were seemingly begging to be kissed and sucked. She lowered her mouth over one peak curling her tongue around it playfully before sucking firmly. She shuddered and arched against her, a toned thigh colliding sensuously with the heat and moisture between Regina's legs. Emma stroked the brunette's naked back, her fingers gliding over smooth skin like a touch of silk. Regina smiled, and gazed into half-lidded green eyes for a moment before she crashed their lips together again. Squeezing and holding their bodies tighter yet, while exploring hands found new expanses of skin to caress.

"Where are the toys?" Emma asked gently, she needed to see Regina with them. She had purchased the gifts envisioning this moment, and she had to fulfill the demands of imagination.

Regina rolled away and crawled over to the Christmas tree, as Emma sat up and blatantly stared – Regina on hands and knees crawling naked had already cemented this Christmas as the best Christmas in memory. Regina quickly returned with the package, and drew out the candy cane. She turned it on the vibration while switching off the jarring Christmas music, all while sporting a wicked and decidedly unwholesome grin. Emma rolled her own nipples between her fingers, and bit her lip in anticipation. She sat back, resting on her elbows. They were close but not touching, and seemed lost in thought as she regarded the vibrator.

Regina parted her legs becoming exposed and vulnerable to Emma's gaze. She blinked at the blonde almost looking shy, but Emma gave her an encouraging nod. She watched with hitching breath, her own hand snaking between her thighs to tease herself, as Regina ever so slowly and gently dipped the vibrator against her clit, circling once and pulling away. Her bent knee slid out straight, she leaned heavily onto her left forearm as she let herself get more into it. Her initial shyness and hesitation disappeared quickly, but she never forgot she had an audience. Emma let her hand circle her clit quicker, her heart beat increased when Regina stared into her eyes and simultaneously entered herself with the vibrator, groaning in pleasure.

"Oh, God…Regina," Emma closed her eyes for a moment and increased the pace of her fingers against her slick skin. The brunette responded by pushing the vibrator deeper inside, her hips circling around it. She looked down at her own body watching the toy slide in and out, the vibrations sending pure ecstasy into her core and igniting her desire in a way she had never before experienced.

"So much better…" Regina managed to verbalize as she rocked into another jolt of sensation. They weren't touching, but Regina could feel Emma on her everywhere. She pulled the toy out and held it to her clit, her body thrumming with joy.

"You're so sexy," Emma murmured shifting her weight and pushing two fingers into waiting pussy, unable to hold off any longer. Regina held her breath, watching the Sheriff fuck herself, while she fucked her own self harder still, Emma's moans spurring her on. Her lungs burned from the effort, and she finally exhaled a long rush of air with a rough hum as her orgasm washed over her completely. Emma followed immediately, gasping at the sight of the Mayor surrendering and succumbing.

After a long moment of stillness and silence, Emma sat up and reached out. She pulled Regina without resistance down to the rug, wrapping her up in a kiss, running her fingers over her heated flesh. She left ghost touches over the curve of her hip, and the swell of her ass. Regina wrapped her arms around a slender waist, holding Emma close and inhaling her scent for comfort. Emma stroked her hair and kissed her sweetly as they trembled lightly in each other's arms feeling sated and soothed.

"Merry Christmas," Emma whispered against her lips. Regina answered with a quiet laugh of acknowledgment.

"Merry Christmas, indeed."


End file.
